


Making the Impossible Possible

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making the Impossible Possible

Title: Making the Impossible Possible  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #267: Five Words (Ubiquitous, Mirror, Intoxicated, Midnight, Mellifluous)  
Word Count: 100 x 5  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making the Impossible Possible

~

“Bloody Potter,” Severus muttered, stirring.

“What did he do now?” Draco asked, prepping ingredients.

Severus scowled. “I didn’t hire you to ask questions.”

Draco ignored Severus’ ill-temper. “That’s free. Part of being your assistant. Now, what did he do?”

“He’s _everywhere_ ,” Severus snapped. “They should call him ‘the _ubiquitous_ saviour of the Wizarding world’.”

“Has he been in again?” Draco smirked. “How...interesting.”

Severus grunted.

“Have you considered Potter may be courting you?”

“Impossible!”

Draco placed the potions ingredients next to Severus. “This is Potter we’re talking about. The man makes the impossible possible.”

Severus had no reply for that.

~

Leaning forward, Severus stared into the mirror. Ever since Draco had suggested that Potter could be interested, Severus had been distracted. That afternoon he’d ruined a batch of basic Pepperup, something he hadn’t done since childhood.

“He can’t be,” he whispered, inspecting his sallow complexion and crooked teeth. Running his hand over his glossy hair -- at least he’d finally come up with a way to eliminate grease -- he shook his head. Potter could have anyone, why would he want an ugly git?

_Perhaps because you’re honest with him?_

Pushing away from the mirror, Severus damned Draco for giving him hope.

~

After swallowing another drink, Severus surveyed the room. Why had he decided to attend this debacle? Oh yes, because Draco claimed Potter was attending.

_I’m pathetic_ , Severus thought.

Spinning briskly, he approached the door, then stopped. There, waiting, was Potter. “What?” Severus snapped.

Potter smiled. “You’re intoxicated.”

Severus drew himself up to full height, chagrined to notice that Potter was as tall. “Am not.”

Potter shrugged. “Okay. Walk with me?”

“Why?”

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“There is no us.”

“I know.” Potter stepped close. “Would you like there to be?”

_Merlin help me_ , Severus prayed as he followed.

~

It’s midnight, and I am holding hands with Harry Potter.

Severus almost laughed aloud. It was probably warmer indoors, yet, out there, on the balcony, hands clasped with Potter, he felt warmer than he ever had in his life.

They had talked for hours, and somehow, now that years had passed, the rancour that had been the hallmark of their prior relationship was gone, replaced by this...warmth.

“May I see you tomorrow?” Potter asked, his hold on Severus’ fingers tightening infinitesimally. “I had a good time tonight.”

Severus couldn’t blame alcohol for this. “That would be...acceptable,” he managed.

~

“Things must’ve gone well last night,” Draco observed upon walking into the shop the following morning.

Severus, humming as he brewed, shrugged. “It was...tolerable,” he said.

“Tolerable?” Draco smirked. “You’re glowing, Severus. And instead of screaming that I’m late, your voice is modulated, practically mellifluous.”

Fighting a blush, Severus turned away, placing his face directly over the warm cauldron. “Ridiculous. Get to work.”

Draco chuckled. “Someone should.”

“What--” Severus blinked when he saw Potter standing there. “Potter?”

Potter blushed. “Early lunch?”

“Brilliant,” Draco said, shoving Severus at Potter. “Have fun!”

Severus smiled. He could get used to having hope.

~


End file.
